Animal
English Pronunciation * , , * Etymology 1 From animal from animal from animal, a nominal use of an adjective from animale, neuter of animalis adj, from anima ‘breath, spirit’. Displaced native deor, der "animal" (from dēor "animal"), reother "animal, neat" (from hrīþer, hrȳþer "neat, ox"). Noun # In scientific usage, a multicellular organism that is usually mobile, whose cells are not encased in a rigid cell wall (distinguishing it from plants and fungi) and which derives energy solely from the consumption of other organisms (distinguishing it from plants). #: A cat is an '''animal', not a plant.'' #: Humans are also '''animals', under the scientific definition, as we are not plants.'' # In non-scientific usage, any member of the kingdom Animalia other than a human being. # In non-scientific usage, any land-living vertebrate (i.e. not birds, fishes, insects etc) # A person who behaves wildly. #: My students are '''animals'.'' # A person of a particular type. #: a political '''animal' Synonyms * beast, creature * beast * brute, monster, savage Related terms * anima * animus * animate * Animalia Translations * Acholi: lee * Afrikaans: dier * Aleut: algax * Amuzgo: kió' * Arabic: * Aragonese: animal * Armenian: * Asturian: animal * Azeri: * Bambara: bagan * Bashkir: * Basque: * Bavarian: * Bengali: * Bosnian: * Breton: loen , loened, aneval , anevaled * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Cherokee: ᎦᎾᏝᎢ (''ganatlai) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: (dòngwù) *: Min Nan: (tōng-bu t) * Chukchi: gennik, gernik * Chuvash: * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: , * Georgian: * German: * Gothic: �������� (dius) * Greek: *: Ancient: ζῷον (zōion) *: Modern: ζώο (zo'o) * Greenlandic: * Hebrew: * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: animalo * Indonesian: , * Interlingua: animal, bestia * Inuktitut: ᐆᒻᒪᔪᖅ (uummajuq), ᓂᕐᔪᑦ (nirjut) * Inupiak: nirrun, aŋusalluq , aġnasalluq * Irish: *: Old: anmandae *: Modern: * Italian: , * Itelmen: girnik, tuva * Japanese: 動物 (どうぶつ, dōbutsu) * Kalaallisut: uummasoq, nirsut * Kalmyk: * Kannada: prani * Karachay-Balkar: * Karelian: elätti, žiivatta * Kazakh: , , * Khakas: * Korean: 동물 (動物, dongmul) * Kumyk: * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: ajal, candar, heywan, lawir *: Sorani: , * Kyrgyz: , * Lao: * Latin: , * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Low Saxon: beest * Malay: , * Malayalam: മൃഗം (mrugam) * Marathi: जनावर * Mongolian: * Nahuatl: yolkatl * Navajo: * Nepali: जनावर (janaawer) * Norwegian: * Novial: animale * Occitan: animal * Old Church Slavonic: животъ (životъ) , звѣрь (zvěrь) * Old English: * Old High German: tior * Old Norse: dýr * Pali: jīvī * Persian: (jânvar), (heyvân) * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Punjabi: ਹੈਵਾਨ (haivāna) * Rohingya: focú, januar * Romani: hǝyvǝ́y (var: ḳayvayá) * Romanian: , * Russian: , * Sanskrit: पशु (paśu) , मृग (mṛga) * Scots: ainimal * Scottish Gaelic: beathach , ainmhidh * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: животиња, звер , скот *: Roman: životinja, zver , skot * Sicilian: armali * Slovak: živočích , zviera * Slovene: , * Southern Altai: * Spanish: , * Swahili: mnyama, wanyama pl (noun 1/2) * Swedish: * Tajik: , * Tamil: * Tatar: * Telugu: * Thai: (sàt) * Turkish: * Turkmen: * Tuvan: * Ukrainian: тваринa (tvaryna) * Uzbek: * Veps: živat * Vietnamese: thú vật (動物) * Volapük: nim * Võro: elläi * Welsh: ; * West Frisian: dier , * Yakut: , * Yup'ik: ungungssit * Arabic: * Armenian: * Basque: * Catalan: , * Croatian: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: , * Greek: ζώο (zóo) , κτήνος (ktínos) , θηρίο (thirío) * Greenlandic: * Hebrew: * Icelandic: * Italian: , * Kurdish: *: Sorani: , * Middle French: * Navajo: * Old French: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scots: ainimal * Swahili: * Yucatec Maya: * Basque: * Bosnian: , * Breton: aneval , anevaled * Bulgarian: * Catalan: , * Chinese: 野獸, 野兽 (yěshòu) * Croatian: , * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: * Greek: ζώο (zóo) , κτήνος (ktínos) * Hebrew: * Icelandic: , * Italian: , * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Lithuanian: žvėris , gyvulys * Norwegian: * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: , , * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: звер , хајван *: Roman: zver , hajvan * Slovak: * Swahili: * Swedish: Etymology 2 From Latin animalis, from either anima ‘breath, spirit’ or animus. Originally distinct from the noun, it became associated with attributive use of the noun and is now indistinguishable from it. Adjective # Of or relating to animals. #: animal instincts # Raw, base, unhindered by social codes. #: animal passions # Pertaining to the spirit or soul; relating to sensation or innervation. #* 2003: To explain what activated the flesh, ‘'animal' spirits’ were posited, superfine fluids which shuttled between the mind and the vitals, conveying messages and motion. — Roy Porter, Flesh in the Age of Reason (Penguin 2004, p. 47) # Excellent. Synonyms * beastly, bestial * animalistic, beastly, bestial, untamed, wild Translations * Breton: loenel * Bulgarian: животински (životinski) & , необуздан (neobuzdan) * Catalan: * Croatian: , * Czech: * Danish: dyrisk * Dutch: , * Finnish: eläin- (in compounds) * French: , * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , , * Interlingua: animal * Italian: * Kurdish: * Latin: , * Norwegian: , * Persian: (heyvâni) * Polish: , , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovak: zvierací * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: , * Swedish: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Croatian: , * Finnish: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Icelandic: , , * Italian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Swahili: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , , * Italian: Derived terms * animalistic * animal magnetism * manimal See also * Wiktionary appendix of terms relating to animals Anagrams * * Almain * aminal * lamina * maalin * Malian * manila, Manila Category:1000 English basic words ---- Asturian Noun # animal Category:ast:Animals ---- Catalan Noun # animal Adjective # animal * ---- French Pronunciation * * * Noun # animal Synonyms * bête * bestiole Adjective # animal Synonyms * bestial Antonyms * végétal Anagrams * * lamina * ---- Galician Noun # animal Category:gl:Animals ---- Interlingua Noun # animal ---- Latin Etymology From Noun # animal # living creature Inflection Synonyms * animalis, bestia Related terms * anima * animalis * animare * animus ---- Portuguese Pronunciation * Noun # animal Adjective # Or or relating to animals; . # cool; nice Inflection ---- Romanian Etymology From animalis through animal. Adjective # animal, animalistic # brutal Declension Adverb # brutally Noun # animal Declension ---- Spanish Noun # animal ang:animal ar:animal ast:animal zh-min-nan:animal ca:animal cs:animal da:animal de:animal et:animal el:animal es:animal fa:animal fr:animal fy:animal gl:animal ko:animal hy:animal hi:animal hr:animal io:animal id:animal is:animal it:animal kn:animal kk:animal sw:animal ku:animal lo:animal la:animal lt:animal li:animal hu:animal ml:animal nl:animal ja:animal no:animal oc:animal pl:animal pt:animal ro:animal ru:animal scn:animal simple:animal sr:animal fi:animal sv:animal ta:animal te:animal th:animal tr:animal uk:animal vi:animal vo:animal zh:animal